callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ghost Killer/Transcript
Intro Hesh: Dad taught us many things, but one lesson always stood out... Good men are defined by the choices they make. Logan and I made a choice, a promise. To the fallen Ghosts before us. To Dad. We'd fight Rorke and we'd stop him...no matter the cost. Gameplay MINUTES EARLIER... "The Ghost Killer" July 5th - 15:39:15 Federation Supply Train, Atacama Desert Logan Walker Logan stabs a Federation Soldier. Another Federation soldier can be seen on a television screen. Federation Soldier: (in Spanish) Evacuation Protocol C is in effect. All personnel secure cargo and supplies. Hesh knocks out a Federation Soldier. Hesh: Tell Rorke we're coming for him. Rorke appears on the screen. Rorke: Why don't you just tell me yourself. Hesh: You're done, Rorke. Hesh smashes the screen. Hesh: Let's finish this. Hesh opens the train's side door. They see a rod hitting the Federation forces. Hesh: Looks like Icarus got control of the rods. All that's left is Rorke. Let's go! Logan and Hesh run along the side of the train. Hesh: Rorke must be at the front of the train. Logan and Hesh encounter enemy soldiers. Hesh: Contact! They're moving onto the cargo! They engage the enemies. Hesh: Sniper, twelve o'clock! They clear the enemies and move to the top of the train, engaging more enemies. An explosion rocks the train. Hesh: Shit! That was close! Take cover in the cargo! They go down from the top of the train and take cover in cargo while engaging enemies. Hesh: This way! Hesh pushes a bridge down so they can cross to the other side. They clear the enemies and move back onto the top of the train. Hesh: We'll get to Rorke faster on the rooftops. Jump to the roof! They jump of to a higher part of the top of the train. Hesh: Incoming! Suddenly, a missile hits the train. Hesh: You ok, Logan? Let's move! Some helicopters fly in and start shooting them. Hesh: Helos! Take cover! They take cover. Hesh: Take out the gunners! Logan kills the gunners in one of the helicopters. It bugs out. Hesh: Nice shot! Logan takes out the last helicopter. Hesh: Helos down. Let's go. The helicopter crashes into the train coupling, detaching it. Hesh: Get down! Move it! The car's compromised! They jump to the next train car. Enemies climb up from the sides. Hesh: They're roping up the sides! They kill the enemies. Hesh: We gotta keep moving! They move forward, engaging more enemies. The train enters a tunnel. They clear the enemies. Hesh: Clear! Let's get this bastard! (or) Clear! Get to the engine! Rorke's pinned. He knows we're coming! They jump down to a door. Hesh: Merrick, do you copy? Merrick: Copy, Hesh. Hesh: We're moving in on Rorke. If you hear the word "Checkmate", you will fire on our position. Confirm. Merrick: Say again, repeat your last... Hesh: You heard me, Merrick! On "checkmate", hit this train! They prepare to breach the door. Hesh: We can't take any chances, Logan. Even if we fail, Rorke dies. Okay. Three, two, one... Logan kicks the door open and kills the enemies inside. An enemy soldier appears with an RPG-7 and tries to fire, but Logan kills him, causing the rocket to hit the engine. Hesh: Engines hit! Hold on! Logan and Hesh slide to the control room. Logan slides right into Rorke, grabbing his .44 Magnum and using it to kill the enemy soldiers. Rorke headbutts Logan and punches him in the face. He then holds Logan hostage while pointing his gun at Hesh. Rorke: Drop it! Now! Hesh tries to shoot at Rorke but his gun is empty. Rorke points his gun at Hesh. Hesh: You can't win, Rorke. It's over. Rorke shoots Hesh in the stomach and then kicks him. He goes over to Hesh and points his gun at Hesh's head. Hesh: Checkmate. Merrick: Checkmate confirmed. Rorke: What was that? What did you do? Hesh: You lost, Rorke. It's over. A rod hits the track in front of them. Rorke: Shit, son... The track is destroyed, causing the train to fall in the water. Logan is knocked out. When Logan wakes up, he and Rorke try to grab Rorke's .44 Magnum. Rorke grabs it first and tries to shoot Logan, but Hesh hits him on the head with a fire extinguisher, causing him to miss. Hesh then engages in hand-to-hand combat with Rorke. Hesh: Grab the gun! Logan picks up the .44 Magnum. Hesh: Shoot him! Logan tries to shoot Rorke, but it clicks empty. Hesh: Logan, here! Hesh throws some bullets to Logan. Logan catches one and loads it into the gun. Hesh: Logan! Do it! Now! DO IT! If Logan doesn't shoot Rorke, he will break free from Hesh and slash his throat with a knife. The mission is then a failure. Logan shoots Rorke but the bullet also goes through Hesh and hits the window behind them, causing the train to flood. Logan grabs Hesh and bears him to the surface, almost drowning in the process. With Hesh coughing up water, Logan brings him up onto a beach and drags him onto a rock. Hesh: You... You got him, Logan. You did it. Merrick, come in. Merrick, do you copy? Merrick: Hesh? Hesh, is that you? Hesh: Yeah, I'm with Logan. We're okay. Merrick: ...and Rorke? Hesh: Dead. He's dead. Merrick: Copy that. The Federation's in full retreat. The payload's inbound to finish the job. Sit tight. Recon's coming for you. Rods hit Federation ships in the distance. Hesh: I'm proud of you, Logan. OF DUTY: GHOSTS By WARD NEVERSOFT RAVEN The screen comes back to Logan and Hesh watching the LOKI strikes, But then, heard could be sound by something. When Logan looks to his right, Rorke kicks Logan in the face. Logan pulls out his knife and tries to stab Rorke, but Rorke breaks Logan's arm and punches him in the face. He looks at the Federation ships being obliterated. Rorke: Look at what you did. Rorke then kicks Hesh away, knocking him down. Rorke: (points at Logan) You're good. (kneels down in front of Logan) You would have been a hell of a Ghost. But that's not gonna happen. There ain't gonna be any Ghosts... We're gonna destroy them together. Rorke grabs Logan's leg and starts dragging him away. Hesh: Logan. Logan! LOGAN! *Credits roll* Logan wakes up in a pit that closely resembles the pit Rorke was trapped in when he was captured. It's raining, and a helicopter is flying above, with its spotlight shining on Logan's position. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Transcripts